Mammalian cell culture- derived products, secreted proteins and cells, have developed into a critical component of ongoing biomedical research. The objective of this application is to continue the operation of the NCCC for large-scale animal cell services. Added technical support in the field of cell science helps to alleviate the current shortage of available facilities and expertise required to meet the cell culture needs of the research community. The application seeks continuation of the NCCC which is operated by full-time professional scientific and administrative staff that provides affordable services to the research community. The first Specific Aim of this application is to provide biomedical investigators throughout the United States of America (USA) with customized services for large quantity production of mammalian cells and secreted products. Services offered include: 1) production of hybridoma-secreted proteins, (monoclonal antibody); 2) production of recombinant or other anchorage-dependent cell-secreted proteins; 3) production of commonly used mammalian tumor or lymphoid cells; 4) custom production of specialized cell types; 5) baculovirus-infected insect cells; 6) transfection of investigator- derived DNA into established mammalian or insect cell lines; 7) a cell bank service; and 8) resource for large-scale cell culture advice. The second Specific Aim is to maintain a SAC with wide geographical distribution to assist in prioritization of user requests. This committee provides administrative assistance for implementation of investigator suggestions for improved services. The third Specific Aim is to maintain a system for tracking users of the Center's services and maintain close contact with the Biological Models and Materials Resources. The Center will continue to address the growing needs for professional cell culture services, both on a small- and large-scale. Professional services such as these will help satisfy the expanded research demands placed on the biomedical research community.